


Older

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Grown Up, Married Life, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: When teenage Lena Luthor has enough she wishes for to be a grown up. The next day she woke with a two children and a dog. And the most strange thing? She is married to her high school friend Kara Danvers who apparently is a alien.





	1. The Wish

Lena whimpered and sat down on her bed. She hugged her knees and looked at her discarded shoes on her carpet. Today had been a hell for Lena. It all started in the morning.

~~~~~~~

_"Lena! You are going to be late for school." Lena sat up and tiredly rubbed her eyes, she looked at her clock and saw that it was already a bit past seven. Meaning she had less then thirty minutes to get ready, and that meant hell. Because all those stupid rules Lillian made her follow, from being dressed in an appropriate way to walking perfect. But a small smile spread across her face when she remembered that she would see Kara and the crew at school._

_She quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where she did her business and brushed her teeth. Within minutes she was clothed in some black skirt and blouse, of course closed until the second to last button. She grabbed socks out the sock basket and while rushing out of her room she snatched her favourite sneakers, she got them from Kara, with her._

_Downstairs she quickly walked to the kitchen, knowing that her mother will know if she ran inside the building, where she grabbed some milk and cereal. With that she walked to the dining room and ate in silence. She glanced at her watch, she grabbed it just after getting out of bed, and saw that she had five minutes left. She quickly finished her food, not wanting to go outside without a full stomach again._

_She made her way back to the kitchen where she grabbed her lunch money, which one of the maids, Jennifer, always gave to her. She ran upstairs, knowing she hadn't had much time left and quickly brushed her teeth and hair. She looked at her watch and saw that she had one minute left and rushed downstairs, bag on her back with the money pushed inside. She knew if she was even a second late Lillian would know and that meant no food or things like that._

_Luckily for her to back door was already open and she almost flew inside. Not literally of course, because that wasn't possible, apart from Superman. She straightened herself and closed the door. And with that her they drove off, her driver, a guy named David, didn't say a word. He was loyal to Lillian so Lena wouldn't greet him when he snitched every time she was late._

_Lena relaxed a little and saw that she forgot her phone, she whispered a silent "Fuck." Finally she relaxed a little and sat there, looking out of the window. The twenty-five minute drive went by rather slow._

_When they finally arrived at her public school, done by Lillian since she was mad at Lena, she got out and was immediately greeted by somebody yelling a loud "Hey Lena!" She chuckled because she knew who it was. She walked to their usual spot, a bit up a hill, and saw Kara sitting on a bench, together with Winn and Lucy._

_She said her usual greeting which was a formal "Hello." And got greetings back from a very happy Winn and a very irritated sounding Lucy. She smiled as Kara stood up and hugged her tight. And with that the bell rang and they went inside._

~~~~~~~~

_That afternoon, when Lena came back from an uneventful day at school Lillian stood in the hallway, waiting for her. She looked at her watch and saw that she was on time so she asked "Mother, what can I do for you."_

_Lillian gave her a stern look and simply said "For that tone you don't get food tonight."_

_Lena opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it again, knowing if she would say anything she wouldn't have food tomorrow. She wanted to make herself small and curl up but she couldn't. So she straightened her back and nodded, while looking at the ground in respect._

_"Good. Lena, you were exactly 0.01 seconds late this morning, what do you have to say about this?" If Lena didn't hate David before she would definitely had done it now._

_"Nothing mother, my excuse for being late this morning. I will try to never do it again." Lillian nodded, and with that she walked off, not saying another word._

_And with that Lena practically ran to her room, bag in her hand. Almost crying loudly, but she couldn't- not yet._

~~~~~~~~~

Lena sighed and looked with teary eyes in front of her, she just- in a very broken voice she whispered "I just wish I was old, so that I didn't have Lillian all over me." And with that Lena broke down, and slowly fell asleep. Her last thoughts were about Kara, and how her best friend didn't even know what was happening with Lena. But she was there- through every episode and every breakdown.

Kara would be there for every problem- and it was safe to say that over the years Lena developed feelings for that wonderful human being. Through their whole school career, from Sophomore to Senior. And Lena-Lena developed feelings for Kara she could yet not describe. Just because they were that real, that perfect. It- It made her think she would be floating just by the thought of Kara. It would made her think about everything she could do whenever she was with her, ever enemy she could slay just because Kara was there.

But Kara wasn't really there, she would leave Lena just like everybody else when she heard what was happening to Lena. She would end up alone, and that- that made Lena terrified, no petrified. Because she would loathe the day that Kara Danvers would leave her. But she knew that day would come. And with that the world closed off around her.

What she didn't know that somebody, in a galaxy very far away, whispered just after her wish "Your wish is my command." And with that the person clapped their hands. Creating some sort of ripple in the universe.

**A/N It will take some time for another update, since my Beta needs to finish my other story. But until then, enjoy this first chapter.**


	2. The Bed Room

Lena felt something warm beside her and slowly curled around it. The warmth being something unfamiliar didn't faze her yet. She felt something moving around on her head and sighed, content, when she felt that it was somebody massaging her scalp. And with that she shot up, eyes wide open, looking around.

She felt arms around her, and then somebody pulled her back against their own body. Lena's breaths were short while her eyes darted around the room. She was in some sort of bedroom, which was definitely bigger than her own room. Finally, she started to hear something, a soft voice just behind her, the person who was holding her. "Lena, it's okay. Just relax, we are alright. Everything is okay." The person that sounded quite much like Kara kept on assuring her everything was okay.

But it absolutely wasn't, everything was wrong. But that person, whoever it was, was helping because minutes later, Lena started to calm down. Lena felt something press against her hair and guessed it was the lips of the person behind her. She shuddered at the contact and hugged her knees. She looked down at her body and almost yelped. Because it had changed- she had changed.

Those strong arms were still holding her, and Lena, Lena almost loved the touch. somebody holding her like this. Not many people would touch her or hold her, the only one who would do it was her best friend Kara. The person behind her sighed and spoke up after some time of silence, "Are you okay Lena? Do I need to get some water?"

Lena shook her head and finally gave in, she relaxed her shoulders and accepted that whoever this person was cared. A bit broken, since it was so- unique, for Lena to be cared for, she said. "Just- hold me."

She felt the person behind her nod, and the bed moved a bit up and down. Lena thought she was in shock because she acted so- normal, cold. It felt so familiar even though she wasn't herself. But the person did call her Lena, and that meant? She didn't know.

Minutes later, the person behind her let go. So, Lena slowly sat beside the person against the headboard of the bed and looked at the person now beside her. She almost gasped, because next to her was none other than Kara Danvers, her best friend, only a bit older. Lena quickly looked away, her breathing a bit too fast again.

Kara's hand found Lena's knee, when Lena looked back at Kara, who was smiling just a little bit, Kara said, "Lena, honey. It's okay, you can tell me if this nightmare was a bit too awful for you. I promised all those years ago, that I would always be there for you." It was right, Kara made that promise some days ago when Lena got bullied by none other than Mike Matthews.

Lena nodded and gulped her saliva down, she quickly looked in front of her. Kara squeezed her knee and continued, "Look, I know everything feels awful right now, with your mother's trial coming up. But I will be there for you, every step of the way. Just like I was at Lex' trial." Lena slowly let her mouth fall open, because Lex had a trial? She didn't know that. "And I am still very grateful that you helped me and all those others. Your mother thought your loyalties laid with the Luthors, but we both know it has never been with them, not since me."

Lena slowly nodded, Kara was probably speaking the truth, but she couldn't trust this Kara yet. Not when Lena didn't know where she was. So, she asked "Kara, have you seen my phone?"

Kara smiled at her and leaned in. She placed a chaste kiss on Lena's lips and mumbled, "On your nightstand, babe. Don't work, it's your day off." Lena nodded and quickly looked beside her to hide her cheeks that were getting quite red. Lena quickly grabbed her phone from the charger and got in, luckily, she still had the same code, Kara's birthday.

She immediately saw some sort of agenda filled with appointments. She quickly went to her contacts and saw names like 'Alex Danvers' and 'Sam Arias' but she saw a name which kinda shocked her at first, 'Lucy Danvers'. She took a sharp intake of breath which Kara must have heard because she asked, "What is so shocking babe?" Kara sat closer and looked with her at her phone. "Ow Lucy, but they have been married for quite some time. So- Lena?" Kara looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Lena shook her head in sign of 'no', so Kara put a hand on her cheek and asked, "What is wrong? Are- Are you having problems with your memory again? Because- That means we need to go to Alex as soon as possible." Lena nodded, maybe Alex can help her, since she was always the smarter one of the two.

Kara quickly stood up and ran to a room, she yelled over her shoulder, "Just- Stay there, I am going to grab some clothes. And I will call David." 'Who the hell is David', thought Lena. Kara's head popped up from around the corner and said, "David is your driver, as Thomas is mine." Lena slowly nodded and looked at her phone again. Suddenly she saw it, her right hand. A wedding ring, she gasped and looked around the room. She saw some frames and slowly stood up and walked towards it.

She looked at the white frame, and tried to focus on the picture only for it to be quite blurry. So, she took a step closer, only for the picture to become blurrier. So, she took two steps back and finally saw the whole picture, a quite young-looking Kara, probably around twenty-one, holding two babies. Kara was smiling brightly, while looking at the camera. It was the perfect picture. Suddenly, the door to Lena's right opened, possibly the door to the hall. Lena quickly turned around and in came a child, probably not older than three. Out of nowhere there was another child next to him, a girl around the same age. The girl practically squealed and yelled "Mommy!" And with that Lena couldn't take any more of it. The world around her turned black as she fell to the ground.

**Edited by: Kahlanaamnell**


	3. Waking Up

Lena slowly blinked, she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. She had the weirdest dream ever. One about Kara, who was married to her. Which surprised her, because Kara could never ever love her like Lena loved her, which was quite some love because, what wasn't there to love about Kara? From her bad manners at dinner to her caring about everybody.

Lena sat up, and almost jumped out of bed when she heard somebody speak up. "Good to see you awake!" It was Kara. Lena looked at her and her mouth slowly fell open, it wasn't a dream. Suddenly Kara's hand was on her shoulder and she said, "Lena, you're okay right? Nothing hurts? If you are going to be worried about me or the kids, we are fine." Lena slowly nodded with her mouth still agape, because many thoughts were racing through Lena's mind. But one really stood out, since Kara said kids. Did they have kids? Was all of it not a lie?

Kara's expression changed a bit, from nervous, Lena didn't know why, to worried. In a calm and caring voice Kara spoke up again, "Lena, whatever it is. You can talk to me. If it's problems with L-Corp or the kids, whatever it is we can fix it." Lena thought L-Corp. Is that like Luthorcorp? Apparently, it didn't go unnoticed by Kara because her wife or whatever Kara was spoke up again, "Look, I know you can get stressed whenever you are working on a new project and it isn't going that good. But Lena, we still have the list if needed."

Lena slowly nodded, and then shook her head. "I-I don't know what's wrong. I just don't feel like myself." Kara nodded and squeezed her shoulder. Lena was relieved to see Kara playing along with the safe answer, but she didn't show that she was happy because that was always dangerous in such a situation. Because Lena absolutely had no idea what was happening.

"Do we need to go to the therapist again? Because I will make time for you of course. Don't worry about my job." Lena looked Kara directly in the eyes. She had previously been staring at the far end of her hospital bed. "And if needed we can get Lucy or Alex to help you. We can even ask Sam to take over your duties as CEO."

Lena nodded and spoke up "I- I don't want them to worry or have a bigger burden on their shoulder-"

Kara cut her off. "Lena! No! Of course, they don't think of it in that way. We are all a big family. I can even ask Eliza to come to National City to look after the kids if that's what you need."

Lena sighed and looked at her hands. She was going to feel terrible about this, but she slowly nodded and said, "You are right. That might the best option right now-I-It's a bigger problem than I thought, and not having an extra thing I need to look after is better. And- We could ask Sam to- help at L-Corp. While I work part-time or something like that. Since we both know I cannot not work." Kara chuckled and nodded. Whoever that Sam was going to be quite busy.

Kara stood up and placed a kiss on Lena's forehead. She sat down and said, "I am proud of you. I know choosing something like this is quite difficult for you. But you did it, you choose to take some time off. Hopefully you won't need as much time as Cat to find yourself, but I will be there every step of the way. Understood?" Lena looked up at Kara and saw determination in her eyes, so she nodded. "Good, that means I will take some time off from my job too. Catco might have some problems without me there, but I trust James." Lena nodded again. James, meaning James Olsen? The quarterback of the school, the popular guy? Wow, she didn't expect that.

"We can even get Winn into this, so you can be nerdy about something. But I don't think that is needed, we need to be minimalistic, right?" Kara's started to sound more unsure by the word. So, Lena tried to test her luck and did something she had dreamed of for years, well, months since she hadn't known Kara for that long yet. She moved a bit on her bed and leaned towards Kara, looking for any sign of dislike. When she saw none, she kissed Kara, slowly and carefully. But she kissed Kara!. And she absolutely enjoyed it.

After a couple seconds their lips moved in sync, not a single moment of their perfect kiss felt wrong. Lena moved her hands to Kara's cheeks and pulled her closer, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Kara's hands found her hips as she pulled her out of the bed and on her lap, Lena would have yelped if she could think clearly, but she couldn't. The only thought available in her mind was how hot Kara was, nothing else.

Minutes later, when Lena had her legs wrapped around Kara, she broke the kiss and gasped for air. She rested her head against Kara's, who had this grin on her face. When Lena had enough air in her lungs to talk, she asked, "What?"

Kara looked her directly in the eyes and said, "That made me think of our first kiss, it started just like it and developed like it. Back then we were sitting on my bed at home, but I lifted you on my lap and you- you had your hands on my face all the time. You later said, 'I just needed to feel you- I thought that it all was a fantasy.' Maybe we didn't use your tongues back then, but it was a fucking good kiss."

Lena fake gasped and put a hand, her hands were resting around Kara's neck, to her heart and said "Kara 'Sunny' Danvers cussing, wow. It must be my lucky day..."

Kara chuckled and said, "Only for you, my love." And with that she gave Lena a short kiss on the lips.

Somebody cleared their throat in the room which made them both turn towards the sound. Lena was a bit irritated and Kara was- Kara. Red as hell. Alex Danvers in the flesh stood there, holding some sort of clipboard. "Hello Lena, how are you feeling?"

Lena looked at Kara who nodded, "We-I-I am going to work a bit less, I just don't feel like myself these days." Alex nodded along with the story and wrote something down. "We are going to ask Eliza to spend some time with the children." Alex looked up from her clipboard with a raised eyebrow, so Lena explained, "I-I don't know what is happening but it all feels wrong. And- I hope some time off with Kara could fix it." Alex nodded and clicked her pen shut.

"I might have an answer for your problems-"

Kara immediately interrupted, "What? Please, tell us."

Alex gave Kara a pointed look and looked back to Lena before she spoke up again, "You're pregnant."

**Edited by: Kahlanaamnell**


	4. What The Future Holds

Lena blinked once... twice... and then exclaimed, "What?"

Alex smiled and calmly replied, punctuating each word, "You. Are. Pregnant."

Kara spoke up, "Alex, could you leave us? I want to speak with my wife?" Lena looked wide-eyed at Kara so she completely missed Alex nodding. She was shocked when she heard the door close. But she was even more shocked when Kara roughly grabbed her head and kissed her, putting every bit of love in her body into the kiss.

Lena sat there completely shocked and, luckily, Kara didn't miss it as she backed down and looked at Lena with her head turned to the side, inspecting the flabbergasted woman. Hesitantly, Kara said "Lena?" Lena's gaze, which was first fixated at Kara's head, switched to Kara's face. "Are you okay?" A hand moved to Lena's arm, rubbing it a little. Lena blinked again, slower this time.

Soft lips met her head as Kara moved a bit forward. When those lingering lips left her forehead, Kara spoke in a hushed tone, "Lena, I-I know it's still a bit too soon. But- we can take care of it. Just like we did with the twins."

Kara stayed silent for a moment and when Lena didn't speak up, she continued, "You remember it? Four years ago?" When Kara didn't get a reaction, she sighed and continued. "We were both in college, both twenty. Something happened we thought wasn't possible. Me impregnating you. But it happened, and that day. You- You were so shocked. But two years prior I told you about me, who I am. About my legacy and that I wanted to spend it with you. We weren't married back then, but we were exactly like this. You were shocked, closed yourself literally off, something that doesn't happen in this form, and I- I was delighted, surprised but delighted. I had another reason to love you. Not because I could love you more, but because you- you made something possible for me. Something I had hoped for for years."

Kara sighed in content and spoke up again, "Do you remember the first time I held them both? Liam and Lori. I looked at you in tears and said 'I-Thank you.' I literally thanked you because you gave me children. I- A Kryptonian had children. We might have had some problems, especially when Lex attacked Kal-El. But we got through it, you and I. Now we have something to give to this family. To our legacy. To let people see our love. Because Lena- There isn't a day that I want to spend without you." Lena finally gulped her saliva down and nodded. Kara was right, she might not remember this, but Kara was right.

Kara placed a chaste kiss on Lena's lips and said, "You- my wife. Are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I will be here for you every step of the way. Every painful and awful step, alright? We will go through this together." Lena nodded again, and for the first time her pupils focused, she could see Kara's bright smile, but with that crinkle on her head.

She did a double take before saying "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, we are going to do this. We are going to be parents again." From the outside Lena looked calm but, from the inside, the eighteen-year-old girl was going crazy. She couldn't believe it. She had had a child with Kara at twenty? So, she spoke up a bit vague to get some answers from Kara. "How did we ever do it back then?"

Kara chuckled and said, "Luck of you having classes in the evening and me in the morning. And our nanny of course. Rosita was a great woman shame that she isn't around us anymore. But we did it." Lena nodded again, she couldn't really find the words.

So, she showed in actions what she felt towards Kara, how grateful she was that Kara wanted a family with her wherever this was. She surged forward and put her hands in Kara's hair. Their rough kiss, which took Kara a bit back, developed quickly. Like, really quickly. Their tongues, like the first time Lena kissed Kara like this, collided for a battle over the kiss. It was almost like Lena's muscles knew what to do, every twitch, movement was perfect. Like literally perfect.

When Lena finally gasped for air, they had been kissing for quite some time, not that any of them noticed. But Lena did notice that they were a couple feet in the air. She gasped with the air she just got in her lungs which made Kara follow her gaze and look down. She chuckled and lowered them.

Kara might have been calm, but Lena- Lena was going crazy. Kara was Kryptonian?! It was pretty obvious that Lena missed Kara saying it in her flabbergasted state. But now- Now her mouth flung open, but no words came out. Kara's hand found Lena's chin as she slowly, making sure it didn't hurt Lena, pushed Lena's mouth closed.

A hand waved in front of Lena as Kara said, "Earth to Lena? I know the medication they gave you for the cut on your head," Something Lena completely missed, "Might have messed you up a little, but this? This is a bit too much. Should I get Alex?"

Lena shook her head and finally found words "I-Remember when I said I didn't feel like myself?" A nod. "Yes-uh-I might have forgotten some things... Like you- And- You know?"

A crinkle appeared on Kara's face, "Know what? Lee, you are scaring me." Lena leaned back in Kara's lap.

She sighed and said "You- Being a Kryptonian and all."

The crinkle only got worse. "But, you-you created my suit. So? How? Should- I think we need a doctor." Kara placed Lena with ease on the bed and stood up. "I- I am going to get Alex, just relax or something. Your tablet is on your nightstand if needed. Just- Don't move." Lena nodded and with that Kara was gone, out of the room.

**Edited by: Kahlanaamnell**


	5. Melt Down

Lena sat on the bed, she hugged her knees and stared at the wall in front of her. To her right was a door, probably to the bathroom, and to her left was a glass wall and the door where Kara just walked out off.

Lena couldn't hold back anymore, it was safe to say she was shocked and terrified, off whatever what was happening. So she slowly started to cry, she heard the thought of Lillian scolding her about 'a Luthor doesn't cry' in her mind. But she couldn't care, she- was scared. She wanted to go home, wherever home was.

She heard the door open and quickly tried to remove the tears from her face, but whoever was next to her grabbed her hand and held it. Suddenly there were a pair of strong arms around her, holding her tight. That was the moment Lena broke down, from just sniffing and sometimes a stay tear she went to full on crying. Having the waterworks and all. She was shaking and just let it all out. A hand moved on the small of Lena's back, going up and down over and over.

Lena just sat down there... feeling absolutely terrible. But the person next to her finally spoke up and luckily for Lena it was just Kara. Kara started to whisper nice things, encouraging her to let it out and making sure that Lena knew Kara was there.

Lena moved and clung onto Kara, who was seated on the edge of the bed. Minutes pass by with Lena crying into Kara and making her shirt, she wasn't in her suit, very wet. But Lena couldn't care... she just felt so... lonely. Like she was the only one on the world even though Kara was holding her.

After fifteen minutes, yes fifteen, Lena finally stopped crying and started only whimpering. A hand from her back moved to her head as Kara slowly started to move her hand on Lena's head. Lena buried her face deeper into Kara. And let a final whimper before thinking about her exercises she normally did if she was upset. She started to breathe normally after some time and not much later she was relaxed again. But that didn't stop Kara from whispering things and rubbing Lena's back, while a hand rested against Lena's head.

Lena slowly closed her eyes, took one last deep breath and sat up, moving away of Kara's hands. She immediately missed the warmth, but she opened her eyes and looked Kara directly in the eyes. Her gaze hardened and she sat up straight. Not wanting the woman to see her like this. A hand was placed on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. Kara turned around and said "Alex, could you leave for a moment? I think it's better that I speak with her myself on this one. I will text you when you can come back."

Alex nodded and with that, she left again. Kara stood up and started walking around the room. After minutes of silence, Kara spoke again "You know- I can't look at you know. You don't deserve it. Because you are using that awful coping mechanism," Kara was at the time really pacing, she sighed before she continued "I am going to say this one time and one time only," She stopped walking and turned to Lena "Understood?" Lena nodded quickly, she had never seen this side of her friend. And it was safe to say she was a little intimidated.

Kara sighed again and looked Lena directly in the eyes, not blinking for an unusual amount of time. "You- Lena Luthor, are my wife. That means written in my vows of our Earthy customs that I am going to be here for better or for worse. Now it is worse. That means you need to show yourself. We aren't in some fucking board room. No. You are here with your wife," Lena was a bit shocked when she heard Kara swear but suddenly Kara raised her voice and she started to look a bit angrier "And that means that. You- Lena, are going to talk with me about what is wrong. You promised me that you would do it when you got knocked out at campus because you weren't eating enough. But now- Now we are older, maybe only three years. But we-we are in this together. I imprinted on you and you-you should know that I hate to see you hurt. I absolutely hate it. So please, Lee. Don't hide. Show it. It's just me."

Lena gulped her saliva down and nodded. It was safe to say that Kara was wise, like really wise. Because Kara- Kara knew what she was doing. So Lena closed her eyes, took one last deep breath, and stood up. She made her way over to Kara who looked surprised. Lena threw herself into Kara's arms and whispered: "I am scared."

Those strong hands found Lena's back again as Kara held her closer, saying "It will be all right. Everything will be okay. I made you a promise all those years ago and I won't break it, ever. You and I will go through this jungle of problems together. And nothing is going to stop us. We might get some extra problems along the way but we-we will win. We will live. We will thrive. We will survive."

With each word, Lena started to believe Kara more and more. She could do everything with Kara at her side. And Lena knew she needed to adjust to whatever this was. But Kara would be there every step along the way, even when she didn't know that she was helping. But Lena- Lena felt good again. They stood there for minutes before deciding to go to bed. Kara made to sit down on the chair but Lena asked in a very broken voice for her to lie with her. And Kara- Kara obliged. So Lena felt safer than she had been for years. All because one person held her.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	6. Home

Lena slowly opened her eyes, she would have rubbed them if her hands were free. But a space-heater of a Kryptonian lay next to her, holding her protectively tight. Lena sighed in content because she hadn't felt this... secure in years. She felt appreciated and cared for, even though she wasn't Kara's Lena. No, she was an eighteen-year-old Lena, who was in senior year with Kara.

Lena almost cried again... but just stared at the ceiling and put those feelings in boxes, knowing that she would be here for quite some time. So that meant she needed to act better, learn and appreciate it.

Luckily two factors got removed pretty quickly: Work and children. Since she probably couldn't take care of Liam and Lori, because Lena and being a mother... that just- she hoped for children later. But now- no. She was only eighteen years old with a devil- no that is an insult for the devil, something worse than the devil of a mother. And work- she was learning how to be the boss of the company, even though Lex probably would be the CEO. But she knew some bits.

Lena sighed and lied there, on her side, staring at Kara. Lena wiggled an arm free and moved a bit of hair out of Kara's face. She smiled slightly when she saw that well-known crinkle. Lena moved her hand to the crinkle and almost touched it, but she stopped. She sighed and retrieved her hand. She couldn't touch Kara yet. Maybe soon, but not now. Because Lena didn't know what was happening and- maybe it was all fake. Because Lena- Lena was just eighteen years old. Not twenty-four or something like that.

Lena looked at Kara and saw that the crinkle was more forced than before. Suddenly Kara held Lena tighter so Lena knew what was happening. Her hands were stuck because of Kara so she quickly said in a hushed tone "Kara, it's alright. We are okay. It's just a dream. Wake up." She repeated parts of it a couple of times and it worked, because after a couple minutes Kara, who started whimpering some time ago, woke up.

Kara, in her sleepy state, leaned over and kissed Lena short. Lena smiled a little when she heard a "Morning" coming from Kara.

Lena, politely as she always was, said "Good Morning, darling," back. Which earned a smile from Kara, who was now laying on her back with her eyes closed. After a minute or two of silence Lena spoke up "Kara, honey," Kara opened her eyes and quickly turned towards her, crinkle clearly visible. So Lena quickly said "Relax, it's nothing bad. Just a simple question. What comes next? Are we going home? Or-"

Kara smiled a bit sleepy and simply said "We are going home. And there I am going to plan out therapy sessions and things while you watch a television show called Lucifer, I may or may not have watched a part of it already," Kara looked at everything but Lena as she continued "I'm sorry."

Lena chuckled which made Kara look at her again. Lena simply said "It can happen. We both know we don't have that much free time, and you just wanted to enjoy it." Kara beamed at Lena and quickly surged forward, capturing Lena's lips with her own. Lena just chuckled and kissed Kara back, knowing that it was worth it. And with that, they laid there for some time.

Lena sat in the car beside Kara, their driver, whatever his name was, was driving them home. Kara sat close and had an arm around Lena, holding her. Lena sighed in content because the previous hour had been hectic, with ultrasound and many prescription pills. But now they were going home. To their house, where Eliza would be with the children.

The car was put into a halt and their driver stepped outside, he quickly opened Kara's door. Kara slipped out and held her hand out for Lena to grab, so Lena quickly grabbed it and slid out of the car. Once outside she took one look at the gigantic building in front of them, it was safe to say that they were rich.

Lena didn't have much time to look at the house since Kara started walking side. Lena quickly followed, since their hands were connected. Kara opened the door with a key and with that Lena stood inside a big and perfectly decorated hall. A door flung open and in came running Liam. Before he could hit Lena, by hugging her legs, Kara spoke up in a demanding tone, something quite different from Kara 'Sunny' Danvers "Liam!" Liam stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kara. "What did you promise Eliza?"

He looked to the ground and said a muffled "Not to come near mommy."

"What did you say?"

Liam kept looking down but spoke louder "Not to come near mommy."

"And what was the punishment you would get if you did it?"

Liam looked up with tears in his eyes and said "Half an hour no fun."

"Go to your room and think about what you did." The boy nodded and rushed upstairs.

Lena looked confused at Kara and asked: "Why did you do that?"

Kara turned back at her since she previously had been staring at the right stairs, where Liam ran up. "Normally you would do things like that- so I did it? I thought it was nice to help. And we both know the children know they are in the wrong when I punish them. And I think this time it was worth it," Lena nodded "Come on, I am going to put you in bed and grab my laptop. So that you can sleep and I can contact our therapist." Lena nodded and with that Kara pulled her upstairs to their room.

Not much later Lena lay in bed with Kara, on her laptop, next to her. She fell asleep thinking about Liam. And about how much he looked like them since he had her hair and Kara's blue eyes. He also had Kara's sharp jawline and Lena's nose. It was safe to say that that boy would be pretty handsome later on.

But with a content smile on her face, and Kara's hand massaging her scalp, Lena fell asleep.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	7. Pizza

Lena slowly opened her eyes. She was in bed with Kara next to her. That afternoon she pretty much fell asleep as soon Kara as tucked her in. This was special since Lena normally had some sort of insomnia and could lay awake for hours at the time. But not this time, no, she was absolutely exhausted.

Lena looked up at Kara, who was on her laptop typing away, and smiled weakly. Kara didn't have her glasses on and it was clearly visible that she was concentrating since a crinkle was visible. When the crinkle got more intense, Lena spoke up "Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara's head snapped to her as she turned red. She quickly closed her laptop and said "Ju-Ju-Just work." Lena wasn't convinced, mostly since she had known Kara for many years, and this absolutely sounded as her trying to lie. So, Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara looked down, at the laptop on her knees.

After a minute or two Kara sighed and looked Lena in the eyes, "I- I was just planning something fun for us to do."

Lena slowly nodded and was about to say something, she even opened her mouth, when she remembered that she couldn't do that. They couldn't go on a trip. Lena looked Kara directly in the eyes and said "I- I would love to... but, no. We couldn't," Lena sighed and shifted her gaze to the laptop. "I- I think the kids will be scared if we aren't here."

Kara nodded quickly and agreed without much protest. Lena closed her eyes and laid on her back, thinking about everything. Her eyes flung open when she heard the door open. A hand was almost immediately placed on her shoulder and a young voice spoke, while Lena looked at Kara. "Mommy, ieiu?"

Kara was the first to speak up, while Lena turned her head to the door. Seeing her daughter, Lori, standing there, nervously holding the doorpost. "Yes, Lori? What can we do for you?"

Lori smiled at Kara's tone, since it was far from mad. "Grandma needs to leave, so uh? Could we eat pizza and have a movie night? We could watch Tarzan."

Lena smiled and looked back at Kara who spoke up again, "Okay, just go downstairs. I will be there in a minute." Lori turned to leave but Kara spoke up again "Lori, darling, who came up to watch Tarzan?"

Lori beamed and proudly said "Liam and I!" And with that she ran off. Kara chuckled and squeezed Lena's shoulder.

"They want to watch your favorite Disney movie. Normally they will go with Frozen or Moana, but now- Rao, what do we have great children." It was right, Lena's favorite Disney movie was Tarzan, so Lena studied Kara and smiled, when Kara surged forward and wrapped herself around Lena. A minute later she heard a sob, Lena had never seen this side of Kara, well that's a lie. She had seen this side of Kara once or twice but this- this was something new. This was pride mixed with something sad.

So, Lena let out soothing words and rubbed Kara's back, doing whatever she could for her wi- friend. It took merely minutes for Kara to regain herself and remove herself from Lena. Kara looked at Lena and with this unique look on her face she leaned forward. Lena couldn't wait anymore so she quickly closed the gap and kissed Kara desperately.

Some time passed by and finally they parted, with Lena breathing heavily. Suddenly Kara started to chuckle, and even with Lena having trouble breathing she raised an eyebrow, so Kara explained, "It's a miracle that those little monsters didn't storm upstairs. Normally they would do anything for their food, especially pizza." Lena chuckled and sat up right.

As on queue Lena heard tiny steps upstairs coming closer and closer. Kara literally burst out laughing while Lena giggled and looked at the door. There Liam and Lori ran inside. They ran to the bed and jumped on it. Together they snuggled between their parents, each holding onto one. Liam was holding onto Lena, the little boy placed his head on Lena's stomach and curled around his mother.

Kara was the first to speak, "So, little intruders, where is grandma?"

Lori was the one to react. "She is going home, she will be back tomorrow. Could we please get pizza?" Lena chuckled before Lori added "In bed?"

Lena looked at Kara and Kara looked at Lena, the silent question in her eyes. But Lena didn't want to sleep in a bed with crumbs in it, even if Kara was some supersonic machine. So Lena spoke up "No, we are going to eat downstairs while we watch a movie, okay? After that it's bed time." A groan came from both the children which made both Lena and Kara chuckled and with that Kara stood up, carrying Lori with her.

She walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed Liam. Both their children were giggling and with that Kara walked out of the room. But not calling after her "Babe, come!" Lena laughed and quickly stood up. She rushed after them and without any problem she walked beside Kara who was carrying their giggling children in her arms.

Together they walked to some sort of entertainment room with a big movie screen on the wall. Kara walked to a row of couches and placed Liam and Lori on it. With that she motioned for Lena to follow her, which she quickly did. They sat down on a love seat together, and Kara almost immediately pulled Lena to her. With that their movie night started, not much later pizza was ordered. It was safe to say that they ordered a lot. Lena even was flabbergasted when she saw Kara and her kids at least devour nine pizza's together. It also was nice of Kara to order some pasta for Lena since the latter didn't want any pizza.

But that evening Lena learned a whole different side of Kara. One that was even more caring, loving and affectionate. But the best thing was that she saw Kara being a mother.

**Edited by: Kahlanaamnell**


	8. Stories

Lena slowly sat up, the movie just ended. The children were fast asleep and Kara, Kara was barely keeping her eyes open. Lena gently nudged Kara who's eyes immediately shot open. Lena smiled at the tired Kara, who was acting all though. Kara turned towards her and asked tiredly "Hmmm? What?"

Lena chuckled and said "Come on, your children are asleep. The movie finished. Let's put them to bed." Kara was in the middle of rubbing her eyes so she nodded. Within a couple of seconds, she stood up and grabbed her children. One in each arm and walked upstairs. Lena quickly followed Kara, who wasn't walking that fast. The screen turned off when Lena left the room, which was quite cool.

Upstairs Kara opened a door quite far from their room and walked inside. The room was quite themed since both beds looked like rockets and the walls and ceiling were filled with stars and systems. Lena chuckled when she saw all this. Kara looked back at her with this grin and asked: "Still not used to their new room?" Lena smiled and simply shook her head.

Kara laid the children in their separate beds who both slowly started to wake again. Liam was the first to talk in his tiredly state "Ieiu? Could you tell us a story?" Kara smiled and sat down on the ground between their beds. Lena sat on the ground in front of her, not wanting to show favoritism. Because she couldn't do that, right?

Kara looked at Lena with a real Kara smile on her face, known as the thousand-watt-smile, and with that Kara started. "Once upon a time there was a young girl, who was in her freshman year of high school. This girl was lonely the whole year. She had some problems with her parents since they weren't nice nor home that much. But the girl was the definition of a nerd," Liam started to speak but Kara just continued "Which wasn't wrong, but the girl was really smart, like really smart. The first year she didn't have any friends. But the second year, sophomore, she met this ray of sunshine. A girl who was about her age and just like her stood out," Kara looked at Lena with a bright smile.

"This ray of sunshine gave the girl everything she needed. But most importantly friends and a safe place. It was safe to say that those became best friends within days. Which the girl was ever so grateful for. Mostly because her father died that year. And the mother of the girl became a bad person. She would punish the girl with punishments that would be way too bad. Sometimes the girl would go to bed without food," A gasp came from her children and Lena almost chuckled.

"But the girl- she had her ray of sunshine. Over the years the girl fell in love with her 'savior'. Not because she literally saved her, but because even though she didn't know the girl's life was that bad she was there for her," Kara sighed but continued "One day the girl forgot to set her alarm and was too late at the car. That evening she got punished, no food," Suddenly Lena thought This must be my story... and the part where I left off

"While crying she fell asleep. But hours later, when the girl woke up she got out of her room and ran to the garage, where she stole a car. With the said car, she drove to the ray of sunshine's home. There she knocked on the door and luckily for her the ray of sunshine opened the door. Without thinking the girl surged forward and kissed her ray of sunshine. Luckily for her, after some seconds of shock, the girl grabbed her and held her closer while kissing back," Lena smiled at Kara, she liked how their story went.

"That day their lives changed forever. The girl, who was eighteen at the time, decided to live with her girlfriend, they made it official that evening, for the rest of her school career. Together they went to National City University and lived with each other. One day, the girl got pregnant while they were in their last year of university. The girl was really scared that her ray of sunshine didn't want the child. But luckily for her, when she spilled the news her ray of sunshine kissed her and spun her around in her arms. All was well... until,"

Kara sighed again. Is this the part about Lex? Lena nervously played with her hands, if it was true she would hate this part. "The girl had a brother. And the brother hated one thing really much. A hero called Superman, why? Because he thought of Superman as a God. Which he isn't. But the brother was scared. So he did something which made him hated by many. Because of his actions he had to go to trial. The girl was shocked, she never expected this of her brother. But here she was. Because of the trial, they had to keep the pregnancy silent since they were in the news all the time," Lena sighed and looked up. Kara was looking at her apologetically.

"But when the trial was over the girl got some news. A whole company was left for her, one she needed to run. Luckily for her, she was just finished with her finals so together, the girl and the ray of sunshine, moved to the big city of Metropolis. Where the girl worked as the boss of the company. And the ray of sunshine? She stayed home with the children since they were born a couple of months before their move,"

Kara looked from left to right and spoke again "The girl couldn't live in that big city. Since her brother hurt it. So they moved, with their two children, to a big mansion in National City. And do you know what happened?" The children shook their head "They lived happily ever after."

Liam was the one to ask the question "About who is the story?"

Kara looked at Lena who curtly nodded "Us. The girl is your mother and I am the ray of sunshine," Kara stood up and said "But for now it's bedtime. Tomorrow you can ask questions." She walked over to Lena and helped her up. After saying goodbye they went to their own room. They quickly changed and brushed their teeth. When Lena slipped in bed she grabbed her tablet and searched for a news outlet, Catco.

She gasped and let her tablet fall when she saw the news 'Lillian Luthor escapes custody.'

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	9. Family

Kara was in the room within milliseconds, she looked ready to fight. But Lena didn't see it. She was staring at the tablet in her lap. Kara was at her side in moments. Suddenly Lena's vision became blurry, she couldn't see anymore. Her breathing became fast- too fast. Her mind was unfocused, not a clear thing going through it.

Lena was pulled into Kara by those strong arms. Maybe Lena didn't know what this Lillian was like, but if she was anything like the Lillian she knew it meant she was in deep shit. But Lena calmed down, she got her breathing under control and her vision normal again. Kara quickly excused herself and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. For the first time, Lena really looked at her nightstand and saw a picture of Kara holding the newborn versions of Liam and Lori.

It really was the perfect picture. It looked like purity, a new life that wasn't hurt by her family. And won't ever be hurt- she couldn't allow it. Lena just smiled at the picture and felt her eyes tearing up. Like clockwork, Kara held her again. Suddenly Kara whispered "Hormones?" Lena let out a wet chuckle and nodded against Kara's shoulder.

Sometime later Kara let go of Lena and sat beside her in bed. She pulled Lena close and said "Alex and Lucy are coming. And about twenty other DEO agents. So don't worry about protection." Lena nodded and placed her head on Kara's heart, slowly falling asleep by the calm heartbeat.

Lena walked downstairs, Kara had just awoken her telling her she was going to prepare breakfast with the children. Lena walked to the kitchen where she was greeted by none other than Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers and Samantha Arias sitting at the kitchen island. Lena didn't expect Samantha, since she was an old friend of Alex, who cut their ties when they left for college, with Alex going to Metropolis University and Sam going to National City University.

Other than the three also Kara and the children were there, but there were three, not two... baking a big amount of pancakes. Like always Liam was the first to acknowledge her by running towards her and yelling "Mommy!". This time Lena grabbed and held him. Lena placed a kiss on his cheek and he giggled. He quickly started to talk quite excitedly "Mommy! We are baking pancakes! I did it just like you thought me too! Ruby and Lori also made a couple!" Lena chuckled.

"I am proud of you buddy. And did it turned out the good colour?" He nodded rapidly and with that walked over to her wife. She kissed a batter smudged cheek and placed Liam on the ground again.

That was the moment she was greeted by the three women. And the extra child, a girl, about five years old. Probably named Ruby since Liam just mentioned that name. A cup of water was slid towards her by Kara, with both Lucy and Sam giving her weird looks. Lena chuckled and looked at Kara, who was too busy to notice her looking. So she turned back and said, "I can't really keep a secret for you both, but hey number three is coming along."

Lucy smiled brightly and Sam gasped, rushing over and hugged the other woman tight "I- I can't believe it!"

Sam walked back after some time so Lucy came over and hugged Lena. Kara quickly asked while they hugged "And when is the sixth Danvers grandchild coming?"

Lucy stiffened while she was hugging with Lena but relaxed again when Alex said "Maybe soon. But hey, we first need to make sure everything is okay." Lucy hummed in approval and with that, she walked back to her seat.

Sam suddenly said, "I can't believe I became a Danvers."

Lucy chuckled and said "Neither can I, but hey! Here we are. I, married. And you adopted even though you didn't need it."

Kara spoke, "Well- I am not so sure about that."

"Neither am I, but hey. I will always be grateful for you and Lena's help. If though you didn't need to do it you were there for Ruby and I. And the strange thing was that it also happened to the both of you. But, we all know what Kara's Kryptonian DNA does wonders." Kara turned red so Lena pecked her cheek, which only made it worse for a second before it fades away.

"So Lena," Alex started, so Lena turned towards the women again "Lillian escaped which means you need to stay here, but we all know what was already the case."

Kara cut her off "You told them about her problems?!"

Alex sighed and said "Kara, we are a family. We look out for each other. And I didn't tell them the good news, so please- respect it."

Kara mumbled something under her breath so Lena spoke up "Kara, darling, they are only trying to look out for us. I know we have done quite some things by our self. But now we could use some help, with both Lillian and me. So let them be here for us." Kara looked down and nodded. Lena placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and squeezed gently. And with that she went to one of the other chairs at the kitchen island, her feet started to get hurt.

Slowly they started to talk about many things. Most importantly they talked about the pregnancy, which she was six weeks along with, so nothing much yet to see. But it was nice and it felt good.

"Hey, Kara?" They were sitting in their dining room, eating pancakes. With her mouth, full Kara looked up. "Is game night still on for tonight?" Kara nodded since her mouth clearly was still full. "Good, that means I can text Winn and James." Lena knew those names since they both were in the same year as they were. Winn was basically Lena's second best friend. She could be a real nerd with him, talking about all different kinds of tech. But for some reason, she got scared, since she didn't know what game night was. But she would survive.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	10. Love Me Again

Lena sat in their playroom for their children, together with Liam Lori. Sam was gone to L-Corp and Ruby needed to go to school while Lucy and Alex were doing their jobs and Kara was searching for Lillian. "Mommy!" Lori exclaimed, "Look what I made!" With a proud smile, Lori held up a family, their family. Because their names, like mommy and ieiu, were written. Which was quite special since if her knowledge was correct this would mean their children were quite advanced. But on the drawing, there was also a dog, so maybe they had a dog?

She smiled and took the drawing from her child and said "It's wonderful darling! I really like it. Grab the tape, so we can tape it to the wall." Lori rapidly nodded and rushed to a drawer in the room. She ran back with tape in hand and gave it to her mother. Lena walked with the drawing in hand to the wall and taped it on it. With a bright smile, she turned towards Lori who was smiling brightly. "It truly first perfectly on our wall." Suddenly she heard a sniff and turned towards Liam, who apparently was sniffing.

She quickly rushed over and said, while placing a hand on his tiny shoulder "What's wrong buddy?"

He broke, so between sobs, he said: "I miss Krypto." Lena assumed Krypto was their dog and before she could answer a Golden Retriever rushed in, running towards Liam and with that Liam gasped, stood up and hugged the dog tight. Lena looked up and saw Kara leaning against the doorpost in full Superhero gear.

Kara smiled at Lena, with a sparkle in her eyes and walked over. Before their lips met Lena muttered "Thanks" Kara's smile only grew bigger and with that, she kissed Lena. Suddenly Lena felt something nudge her side so she stopped kissing Kara and looked down. There was the Golden Retriever, named Krypto, seeking her attention.

Lena leaned down and slowly started the rub the dog, who happily laid on his back, exposing his belly. Lena just chuckled and started to rub his belly. Lena has never been great with animals nor children but now-now she was learning new things. Learning different sides of her.

While Lena watched Kara play with their children while Lena was playing with their dog. Suddenly Lena felt it again, that pang of hurt. And with that she broke, she could never have this. Because this wasn't real, it would never be real. All because this was some sort of delusional dream, a weird fantasy. So Lena just broke. She cried and ran out. Outside she sat down and hugged her knees. She couldn't- not anymore.

She completely missed somebody sitting next to her until she felt it. Somebody sat directly next to her, thighs and shoulders touching each other. An arm moved to the other side of her. And with that, she was pulled in. Feeling absolutely lost. Hurt. Gone.

Her vision was blurry, her eyes were red. Her thoughts were dark. All she could think of was of how stupid she was to believe this was real- this could be real. But it could never- she was alone. She will always be alone.

Her rapid breaths were all that was to hear. All that was there. All that could be felt. But that person next to her- they just sat there, probably thinking about when to leave. So Lena cried harder, her breathing getting worse. And that was the moment the person spoke up. Luckily for her, it was Kara, just like always "Lena, babe, I need you to breathe with me. Like this in... out... in... out..." And she just kept saying it. Until Lena finally started to breathe a bit normal again.

"I know the world seems messy right now. And I know you feel terrible, and that you think your Luthor genes will ruin everything. But Lena I ask you one question, do you see our children?" After a couple seconds of silence, Kara continued "I know you do. You see them? They are fifty percent Luthor. And they are absolutely perfect. Nothing will make them bad. Nothing will change them."

Kara sighed and asked, "Do you know why?" Silence "Because they have you. You probably won't accept this praise. But without you, I couldn't do this. There isn't any other person in this whole wide world that I want, but you."

Kara put her index finger under Lena's chin and guided her face to look at Kara "Do you remember the Leslie problem? A girl who wanted me? You know, when the news spread that you were pregnant she saw her opportunity, thinking you cheated on me. That girl had been pinning me for months prior. And you saw it, I didn't. But one late night you broke. You said that I just should go with her. Be with her. But Lena- I could never. My exact words were: 'The day I die is the only day I won't be at your side. But until then, you have many days to come. Many days to live. Many days to love.' I never was good with words but you-you make the best version of me. You make me want to be absolute perfection with my normal flaws. You, my Lena- made me into what I am today. A hero, only because I have something to fight for, a mother, only because you gave me children, a wife, only because you let me love you, a soulmate, only because you choose to acknowledge it. But most importantly: yours. I am and always will be yours. I might be flawed and completely miss your flaws. But hey, we are all something like human."

Lena let out a wet chuckle and hugged the other woman tight. Tomorrow was coming, but today- today was their day. Their life. Their last day before the next. And that meant they needed to make the most of it. And they would. They absolutely would.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	11. Tears

Lena sat down on their bed. She just had a bath with a very naked Kara, which was- unique. It wasn't bad. But it was relaxing and... just new. Lena sighed and put her head in her hands, she might had some distraction but now it's all gone. Now it all felt wrong again.

Some time ago she put the twins to bed, alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Mommy?" Lori started "What is wrong?" _

_ Lena sighed and kinda expected something like this. Lena looked at Krypto in his basket and said: "I- It is hormones, you remember when we told you two that we were having a baby?" They both nodded "Well, some bad thing is that my hormones, my emotions and things like that, are worse than ever. I could cry any second." _

_ They both nodded and Liam said "If that happens, mommy, we will both be here. So- No need to worry." Lena nodded and kissed them both on the head and with that she left. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena looked at the picture on her nightstand again. It was the perfect world... but so fake. It had everything she wished for: Kara and a family. So she sighed and decided that she should just live with it. What was the saying? YOLO right? Yes... yes... You Only Live Once, so that meant that she would make the most of her life. She would enjoy this while it lasts and after that- She wouldn't know.

Suddenly Kara was next to her, on the bed. Lena sighed so Kara pulled her close again. The first thing Lena said after quite some silence was "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"About the day I declared my love?"

"Every single day."

They stayed silent for a second before Kara spoke: "Do you?"

"Yes- I- uh- I am surprised that it turned out this way. I always hoped for you and a family but now-now I got so much more." Kara sighed and placed a kiss on Lena's head. Suddenly Lena spoke up, sounding broken "I'm scared."

Kara almost shot up and quickly asked: "Why?"

"I-Lillian. I just don't trust her. She hates our children- she hates me and you. So she would do something. But what? And when?"

Kara slowly nodded and said "You are right. And you have a reason to be scared. But let me ask you, would you live or would you survive?"

Lena thought for a second before answering "Live."

"That means that you need to ignore it mostly and just live your life. If we are going to be scared all day we won't live. We won't see the world. We won't change the world. And we both know that you are capable of it. So Lena, live."

Lena slowly nodded and gulped her saliva down. For some reason it felt so real what Kara said, so true. But it- it was. Kara spoke the truth and the truth only. She showed Lena another way, another choice.

Lena sighed and commented, "When did you grow so wise?"

Kara chuckled and said "I learned from the best and the best only, you. I know we missed some time of our lives because of Liam and Lori. But you- it looked like you did all of it without a problem. And I caught up with you. So Lena- normally, which will be back soon, you will be this way to a wise and perfect human," Lena started to protest but Kara just raised her voice a little bit "And yes, maybe I see everything a bit different. And am madly in love with you. But hey, it is safe to say that I can see some things clearly. And this is absolutely one of them."

Lena's vision became blurry since she was on the verge of tears. She let out a wet chuckle and swatted Kara's arm saying "Flatterer." Kara just laughed and quickly placed a kiss on Lena's head again.

Lena knew this all was fake and temporary- but she-she loved it. Every single part of it. From the caring Kara to the great children. But most importantly the love she received. Lena sighed in content and with that the door flung open. In shock, Lena quickly stood up from her bed and was face to face with none other than her mother, Lillian Luthor.

Through gritted teeth and voice filled with hate, Lena said "Mother."

"Lena. Always the disappointment I see."

Lena chuckled "Well, I am not the person who will be in jail. That's all on you."

Lillian tuts and shakes her head "No, no. We both know they won't find me."

Lena looked at Kara who was standing quite ready to fight. When she looked back Lillian had a raised gun in her hands, pointing at Kara. "There are kryptonite bullets in this gun. So say goodbye to your trash."

Lena chuckled and moved forward "Lovely day, isn't it? You know? I had my family over, played with my children. And had a game night with again my family. And where were you? Not there. You know what you are? Not family. But that leaves the last question," Lillian suddenly moved her hands, pointing the gun at Lena. Lena almost gulped her saliva down but kept it at bay "What are you? I don't know you enough to be acquaintances. So? Are you awful mother? Or are you just trash?" Lena looked at Kara and said "I think the latter. Since you made it clear that you weren't my mother my whole life."

Lena turned her head back and smoke was seen. Lillian's arms moved up. Lena gasped, she didn't expect her to shoot. But she did. Lena's vision became blurry, her ears started ringing. But most importantly her hands grasped her lower abdomen. Her hands drenched in blood. Suddenly she was being picked up and moved fairly quickly. The last thing she remembered saying was "Thank you."

Which earned a protest from her hero, but she couldn't hear it anymore. She slowly closed her eyes. And with that, it ended.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	12. What We Have - The End

Lena gasped awake, she shot up in her bed and looked around. This was her room at the Luthor mansion... she sighed and stood up. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she didn't change into her PJ's. So sat on the edge of her bed and thought, she thought about what to do. And she most importantly thought about Kara. And with that, she remembered the story. Which part she should play.

Lena quickly stood up and with that, she ran out of her room to the garage. There she stole Lex' Rolls Royce, a quite expensive car, and drove to Kara's house about fifteen minutes away. Since luckily for her Midvale wasn't that big. She drove a bit too fast and ran a couple of red lights, but she couldn't care. The only thing that was in her mind was a mantra of Kara's name.

She parked her car in Kara's driveway and all but flew out of the car. She rushed to the front door and repeatedly knocked on it. The door flew open after a couple minutes and in front of her stood a very tired looking Kara. Before Kara could say anything Lena flew forward, capturing Kara's lips with hers.

Lena placed her hands on Lena's cheeks and they kept kissing until the moment that Lena needed air. Kara was trying to say something until she finally got out "What?"

Lena sighed and looked down "I- I love you. You and only you. And I want to live the rest of my life with you and you only. Nobody else." Lena looked up and saw in the moonlight that Kara's eyes were dilated and she looked at Lena in shock.

The next thing Kara did Lena absolutely didn't expect. But Kara grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer, kissing her roughly again. Maybe this morning was bad for Lena- but the evening... she got everything she wanted.

 

_ Some years later _

Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked around, this wasn't their bedroom. She saw a very tired looking Kara sitting on a chair next to her and with that, the memories flooded back. Lillian shot her! Lena gasped and looked at Kara again. She moved her arm, ignoring the pain she got by moving it and nudged Kara. Who woke pretty fast.

Kara smiled brightly when she saw Lena awake and exclaimed: "You're awake!"

All Lena could think of was "The baby?"

"Safe and sound. She hit other parts of you- but not that one." Lena sighed in relief and looked up.

After a minute or two of silence, she asked "Lillian?"

"In jail."

Coldly she said "Good."

She looked at Kara again. Under Lena's gaze, Kara spoke up "Lena- uh- I might? We might? Rao! How do you say it again... okay. I can do it. We have twins." Lena's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung partially open.

The first thing she got out was "Wow," and after that, she stayed silent before saying "Okay, uh- cool."

And that day started a new chapter of their lives, one that made Kara and Lena Luthor happier than they have ever been. Because they survived. And they would always survive. But before that task, they had the more important one: to live.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


End file.
